Sleep is Overrated
by Dreamchasereternity
Summary: Yusuke finally gets a day off from Koenma but his dreams of a day of rest are shattered when he winds up having to babysit to creatures straight out of his nightmares: Autumn and Hinote. And what's worse is that neither of them have slept in over 24 hours


  
Time: July 24th, 2004  
Location: Hiroshima, Japan; some random building that's important for some unknown reason.  
  
"Don't do it, random man I have no connection to!" A random woman's voice rang out through the streets. Above her on a building was some random man standing on the roof.

Random Man on the Roof looked down at random woman, "But I must!"

"Why?!" Random Woman cried.

Random Man on the Roof struck a random pose, "Because I am the random man on the roof! It is my duty lest I disgrace all of my random men on the roof brethren!"

Some random people in a random crowd formed around the building. Another random woman screamed and fainted. She was promptly trampled by a large group of children chasing an ice cream truck down the street. The ice cream truck swerved to avoid a duck billed platypus that was in the middle of the street and wound up crashing into a lamp post. The children swarmed over the truck and started eating ice cream.

Back at the building, Random Woman #1 was busy telling Random Man on the Roof that he didn't have to do it. A random man with a mustache walked up, "What is going on?"

"There is a random man on the roof on that roof! He is planning to do the unmentionable!" Random Woman pointed up at Random Man on the Roof.

"The unmentionable?" Random Man with a Mustache asked.

"Yes! He's planning to do the unmentionable!" Random Woman responded.

The crowd around them suddenly burst into song, "He's planning to do the unmentionable! Yes, he's planning to do the unmentionable!!!!! The unmentionable! He's planning to do the unmentionable!"

"Oh no! It's happening! They're starting to sing in strangely in tune voices to a song that they all somehow know the words to and can sing perfectly without any rehearsals!" Random Woman yelled.

Random Man with a Mustache blinked, "The unmentionable?"

"The unmentionable!" The chorus sang.

Random Man on the Roof hopped onto the railing of the building's roof. He started dancing on the rail and singing, "I'm going to siiiiing until I just can't sing no more! I'm going to siiiiing right here on this here roof! This railing's dangerous; it's going to fall apart! It hasn't been checked in thirty years and it's fastened with fruit tart!"

"The railing's dangerous!!!" The chorus sang.

Random Man with a Mustache began to sing as well, "Why oh why is he up there on that god damn rail? Does he have nowhere to go? I have to know! I have to know!"

"Oooooooooh, what a beautiful morning!" Random Man on the roof sang.

The chorus sang, "He's starting to sing copyrighted material! That song doesn't belong to the authoress she owns nothing of that line! Yu Yu Hakusho and all its characters are neither hers nor mine! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, what a lucky guy! Flash and Lioness belong to Winter while Hinote and Vladimir belong to Dream's friend Mike! Everything else belongs to Dream unless she tells you otherwise so don't go suing the poor authoress, she doesn't have a diiiime!"

"This story's a short one-shot based off of Dream's real life! It's funny, it's random, it's got a bunch of idiots hired to sing to yooooooooou!" Random Man with a Mustache sang.

"To siiiiing!" The chorus echoed.

"The pairings for this fanfic are the same as all her others! Kurama is with Autumn and Flash's with the munchkin, whose name is really Hiei, but munchkin's fine too! If our song is scaring you perhaps you should read a different fic because we're not going anywhere!" Random Man on the Roof sang.

"We're not going anywhere unless the munchkin kills us! If he does I'd like to say I love you to my wife!" The chorus sang loudly.

"Remember kids, never play on rooftops! You could fall off and break your neck! By golly, that's not good! Instead, play with doggies that bark and growl and bite! If you lose an arm or leg then you can have a robot arm, wouldn't that be swell? I would suggest not going near a temple, or you may fall down a well!" Random Man on the Roof continued to sing.

"A well! A weeeeell! You may fall down a well!" The chorus sang.

Random Man with a Mustache turned to Random Woman and asked in a singsong voice, "Is there a reason he is like this? It seems mighty absurd: To sing on a rooftop like some kind of ugly bird!"

"Why oh why did he have to do the unthinkable and turn the beginning of this fic into a waste of time?" Random Woman cried.

"Because I am the random man on the roof! I was created for the sole purpose of wasting time! Don't blame me, blame the authoress, she's the one that gave me my purpose!" Random Man on the Roof sang.

"His purpose! She gave him his purpose!" The chorus sang.

"But why?!" Random Woman called.

"Nobody knooooooooows!!! She gave him his purpose, but why she did is a mystery to you and me. Perhaps she's insane?" Random Man with a Mustache sang.

"Insaaaaaane!" The chorus...chorused. Random Woman fainted.

The chorus, Random Man with a Mustache, and Random Man on the Roof struck poses and sang, "And this is the end of our sooooooooooooooooooong!!!!"

Random Man on the Roof fell off the roof and landed on a random car. The car alarm went off and there were dogs howling as the chorus and Random Man with a Mustache remained in their positions while smiling cheerily.

------------------------------------The End------------------------------------

  
Sleep is Overrated:

It was around 3AM, July 24th, 2004 in New York. Flash and everyone with half a mind or more were in their homes, fast asleep. Hinote and Autumn were in their homes sitting at their computer desks. They were talking to each other online and had been keeping each other up for hours. It was then that Autumn made a suggestion that would alter their plans for the rest of the day.

"Let's pull an all-nighter!" Autumn said to Hinote.

Hinote readily agreed. It was to be an innocent action; they'd go to sleep once it got light. But fate had something else in mind. The teens stayed up until 6 and realized they were not sleepy. They decided to meet each other around 9AM and take a trip to Tokyo to visit their friends there. This was made possible by the fact that both were the human forms of demons. Autumn was the human form of a fox demon named Harmony and Hinote was the human form of a vampire named Vladimir. They parted ways to get ready.

Hinote put on a shirt that didn't quite fit right. It was a light tan color with green dragons that had blue spines on their backs. The shirt had Chinese characters on it. He was also wearing khaki pants and black sandals. He also had on a pair of glasses over his hazel eyes that were missing a leg and sat sideways on his face. His brown hair was somewhat messy and curly.

Autumn was wearing a black shirt that said 'I talk to squirrels. Chikoo. Chikoo. Chikoo.' and had a picture of a red squirrel on it. She had on dark blue pants that dragged on the ground a bit and clear shoes that had shiny blue outlines. She also had black arm warmers that had little ringlets on the sides. Her dark brown shoulder length hair was down over her ears. Her bangs were covering her grey blue eyes in some places. A black headband with two black cat ears adorned her head and she had a black necklace with a dragon pendant on it.

Autumn and Hinote met up halfway into town. They were hyper and bouncing around though they were very out of it. They were both giggling excitedly about random things. Every once in a while they would burst out laughing. Why? Nobody knows, not even them. They walked through town until they reached a small secluded area behind a shopping strip. No one was around so they made a portal there and walked through. They were then in Tokyo and ready to wreak havoc upon the poor unsuspecting masses!

"Wee!" Autumn said dreamily as she hopped up onto a curb.

Hinote started laughing, "We are so out of it."

"Isn't it great?" Autumn grinned at her friend.

Hinote smiled and nodded vigorously. The two teenage demons started skipping down the crowded sidewalk singing off key 'We're off to see the wizard'. For some reason the area they were skipping in was completely void of people even though it was a busy day. There were, however, a lot of people hiding in doorways and behind street vending stands, staring at them with wide fearful eyes. The two stopped skipping at a street corner.

"Can we cross?" Autumn asked.

"No, there are cars coming." Hinote pointed out.

Autumn pushed him off the curb, "Let's go!"

"THERE ARE CARS TURNING!!!" Hinote yelled.

"Oh well! Go!" Autumn pushed him ahead of her. She then saw the cars, "Run!"

The teens ran across the street, narrowly escaping being hit by a car and managing to make enemies out of many random drivers. Autumn and Hinote stopped on a street corner to catch their breath.

"Are you always that reckless or is this 'let's get killed!' day?" asked a voice from behind them.

Autumn and Hinote turned around and struck various karate movie poses. Autumn was balanced on one leg with her arms above her head and her hands angled down. Hinote was leaning over with one leg straight out as if he was kicking. They stayed that way as they stared at the boy in front of them. It was Yusuke. Yusuke arched an eyebrow as he stared at them with his chocolate colored eyes. The two demons looked at each other before they both fell over sideways onto the ground. Yusuke started laughing at them.

Autumn stood up and glared at him, "Well at least we don't live off of...of...that stuff..."

"What stuff?" Hinote asked as he stood back up.

Autumn pointed at her hair, "You know! That stuff that goes in your hair and makes it stay a certain way. The stuff Yusuke uses too much of and tints his hair green. That stuff!"

"Hair gel?" Yusuke offered.

"Yeah! That's it!" Autumn nodded.

Hinote blinked and looked around. He then looked at Yusuke, "Oh...Hi Yusuke! When did you get here?"

"Yusuke's here?" Autumn looked around.

Yusuke blinked, "Riiiight...Autumn, can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Ok." Autumn handed Yusuke her phone.

Yusuke quickly dialed Kurama's number. He listened to it ring until he heard the kitsune answer, "Hello?"

"Kurama! It's Yusuke!" Yusuke said to the fox boy.

Autumn started jumping up and down, "You're talking to Kura-chan?! I want to talk to Kura-chan! Me! Me! KURA-CHAN!!!!!"

"Hello Yusuke. Is that Autumn I hear in the background?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke put his hand on Autumn's head to hold her back as she tried to tackle him, "Yeah. I'm here with her and Hinote. I think they're stoned."

"Oh yeah? Well your monkey is a walrus!" Hinote yelled.

Yusuke stared at Hinote blankly. Autumn had started gnawing on Yusuke's hand and growling. Yusuke yelped in pain and pulled his hand away, "AUTUMN! NO BITING!"

Autumn hissed at him and bit his arm. Yusuke screamed, "I'M BEING ATTACKED!!!!"

"AUTUMN! SIT!" Kurama yelled over the phone.

Autumn obediently sat down. Yusuke sighed and straightened his clothes. He put the phone back to his ear, "Yeah, they're definitely on something. Can you come and get them?"

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I'm busy right now. Can you watch them for the rest of the day?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Why me?! What about Flash, Hiei and Kuwabara?!"

"Flash and Hiei are out training in Makai and Kuwabara is running errands for Koenma. You're the only one that's free, I'm afraid." Kurama replied.

Yusuke looked up at the sky and screamed, "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Yusuke. I'll find a way to pay you back, just please make sure nothing happens to them." Kurama pleaded.

Yusuke grumbled, "Fine. Call Autumn's cell when you can take them."

"Thank you. Bye." Kurama hung up.

Yusuke sighed and turned to where the two sleep deprived psychos were standing, "Alright, guess I'm stuck with you two for the day. Let's go get some...breakfast....Autumn? Hinote?"

Yusuke looked around and discovered that Autumn and Hinote were nowhere in sight. Everyone was back about their business and walking around. This was proof that the two were not anywhere in the immediate area. Yusuke cursed loudly and stuck the phone in his pocket. This was not going to be a fun day. He walked off looking for any clues as to where the two had gone.

Autumn and Hinote had wandered away from Yusuke once they had forgotten that they knew him. They were walking down the street staring in awe at all the tall buildings. Hinote pointed at a traffic light.

"Wow!" Hinote's jaw was hanging open.

"I want to be a traffic light some day..." Autumn said dreamily. (A.N: got it from Big Bunny)

"Everybody, this is Spicy Marmalade by Bad Luck!" Hinote shouted as he kicked somebody's car, grabbed a chipmunk, and jumped on top of the car with the person still inside screaming at him. He began to sing, using the chipmunk as a microphone... he also began dancing.  
"Spicy Marmalade jidai wa marude ui himeta kao de madowaseru, nani furueteru kairaku shugisha ga warau sameta reeru no ue kizu kazu ni shiku mareta mirai..."

A large crowd of people gathered around as Hinote continued to sing and dance. Autumn was on the sidewalk clapping along to the beat and bobbing her head side to side. The guy in the car was screaming curses and the people behind him were honking their horns. Finally the man hit the accelerator and sped off, sending Hinote flying. The chipmunk managed to land in a tree. He sat on a branch and started screaming curses in chipmunk at Hinote. Hinote was headed in the direction of a row of vending carts. There was a man selling cacti, one selling chickens, and one selling assorted plush toys.

Autumn and everyone else was watching him fly. Autumn said to nobody in particular, "It would be lucky if he fell in the cart of plushies..."

Hinote fell into the cart full of cacti. He stood up slowly and turned to blink at everyone. He had cacti hanging from him and cactus needles all over the place. He saw everyone staring at him and looked around, "What? Is there something in my teeth?"

Autumn pointed at him, "You don't feel anything?"

"No...MY GLASSES!" Hinote started looking around frantically for his glasses.

The guy who was selling the cacti held the glasses out to him. Hinote took them and smiled, "Yay glasses!"

"THERE YOU TWO ARE!" Yusuke yelled as he stopped running and panted. He glared angrily at Autumn and then Hinote.

"Hi strange familiar looking stranger that I think I should know!" Autumn waved.

Yusuke was about to respond when he saw Hinote, "Hinote, what the hell happened to you and why are there cacti hanging off of you?"

"Huh?" Hinote blinked.

Yusuke pointed, "Doesn't that...you know...hurt?"

"Doesn't what....OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!! THERE ARE CACTI ON ME!!!!" Hinote screamed as he started hitting at the cacti to get them off, "IT HURTS, DAMN IT! IT HURTS!!!!!!!"

The crowd that was gathered around stared at Hinote as he was screaming in pain and pulling cactus needles from his skin. After a while of watching, the people went back to their business. Hinote was hugging himself and whimpering. Yusuke and Autumn were trying to comfort him. The man that ran the cacti cart walked over.

"You have to pay for all the damage you caused." The man said.

Yusuke blinked, "Uh...sure thing! Hey! What the hell is that woman doing with that puppy?!"

"What? Where?" The man asked as he turned around. When he turned back, Yusuke, Autumn, and Hinote were gone. "Damn...I always fall for that..."

"Koenma finally gives me a day off and I have to spend it babysitting you two psychos!" Yusuke was complaining as the three walked down the street.

"Half past 9." Autumn answered.

"Huh?" Yusuke blinked.

Autumn blinked back, "You didn't ask what time it was?"

"No..." Yusuke arched an eyebrow, "Are you feeling ok?"

Autumn didn't answer. Instead she burst out laughing hysterically. Hinote pointed at a supermarket, "Yusuke! Let's go in there! Please? Please can we go? I wanna go! Please?"

"FINE!" Yusuke admitted defeat and led the two into the supermarket.

Autumn and Hinote picked up a basket. They gave it to Yusuke to hold as they went around grabbing random things and sticking them in the basket. After about twenty minutes there was a roll of toilet paper, a package of muffins, a coloring book, butter, apple juice, a TV dinner, and some random woman's baby.

"What's with the baby?" Yusuke asked as he poked it.

Hinote shrugged and looked at Autumn. Autumn took on a dramatic tone, "It was all alone and lost here in the supermarket with no one to take care of it and nowhere to go!"

"Where did you find it?" Yusuke asked.  
Autumn pointed, "Over there in that stroller."

"How do you turn it off?" Hinote asked as the baby started crying. He started poking it.

Autumn started poking the other side of its head. The baby just cried more. Yusuke sighed, wishing Kurama was there to keep the two under control. A tall shadow loomed over the group. They looked up to see the third most frightening sight of their lives. The first being Kuwabara and the second being Chuu in a bright red hooker's dress. It was a rather large woman wearing way too much make up and a green dress that looked two sizes too small. Her hair was blonde and set in an afro. She had small red high heeled shoes and was carrying a small red bag. She had on large ugly sunglasses that hid her eyes. Her lips were pursed together in a frown.

Hinote and Autumn started screaming and clung to Yusuke in fear. Yusuke smiled and laughed nervously. The baby stopped crying and reached for the woman, "Mama!"

"I believe you have my baby in your basket, boy." The woman said in a deep voice.

Yusuke held the baby up by the diaper, "Take it. I don't want it."

"HOW DARE YOU!" The woman yelled as she took the baby and put it in its stroller. She lifted her purse and swung it at the three teens. Autumn and Hinote dove out of the way, which left Yusuke to get hit by the purse. There was a loud smack as Yusuke was hit and sent flying into a nearby end cap. The end cap happened to be advertising a sale on flour so a large cloud of white powder shot up from the end cap as Yusuke hit it. He collapsed to the floor and the bags of flour toppled down on top of him.

Autumn and Hinote looked at the pile of flour bags that was Yusuke. They then looked at the woman in fear and took cautious steps away from her while still staring in fear. After taking two steps they screamed, turned, and ran over to the pile of flour. The woman started humming as she pushed her baby stroller away.

"Yusuke-bunny-foo-foo-chan?" Autumn asked the pile of flour as she and Hinote knelt down next to it.

A hand poked through the flour bags. Hinote and Autumn screeched, "It's alive!!"

"It's me!" Yusuke yelled as he pulled himself out. He was completely covered with flour.

"AAAAH! YUSUKE DIED!!! ...again!" Autumn yelled and pointed at Yusuke.

"This is just flour!" Yusuke yelled as he wiped flour off his face.

"Oh. I knew that." Autumn said quickly and looked around with shifty eyes.

Yusuke looked at the mess, "We should leave before someone tries to make us pay for this."

"How are they going to know it was us?" Hinote asked.

Yusuke looked down at his clothes covered in flour. Autumn and Hinote also looked at Yusuke's flour covered clothes. Hinote nodded and mouthed a silent 'Oh'. Hinote decided that since they were already running from paying he might as well take his muffins. He shoved them under his shirt and the three ran from the supermarket. Once they were a good distance away they opened the package of muffins. There were three so they each got one.

Yusuke wound up not finishing his and handed the uneaten half to Autumn. She held it as she finished her muffin but then decided she wasn't going to be able to finish his. She started looking around for someone to give the muffin to. Hinote had started talking to a random woman. Autumn held out the muffin to her with the eaten part in plain sight.

"Would you like a muffin?" Autumn asked.

The woman looked at it with disgust evident on her face, "No, thank you."

"Are you sure?" Autumn asked, but the woman had left quickly.

Hinote frowned, "Aw...you scared away my friend."

"Um...Yusuke, what happened to you?" A familiar voice asked.

The three turned to see two black haired, vertically challenged demons. One was Hiei and the other was a girl of the same height. She had long layered black hair with silver bangs. Her eyes were golden in color. She was wearing black pants with a black tank top and black boots. Her name was Flash and she was the human half of a half lion demon named Lioness. Hiei was wearing black pants with four white belts, a black tank top, and black boots.

Hinote pointed at them, "Oh my god! They're twins!"

"Gasp! That's so cool! I wish I had a twin!" Autumn whined.

Hinote pointed at himself, "I'll be your twin!"

"Yay!" Autumn and Hinote stood next to each other and started mimicking each other's movements.

Flash pointed at them, "Um...what's with Tweedledee and Tweedledum?"

"I'm not sure. I think they're on something." Yusuke answered as he watched Autumn and Hinote start to act like mimes.

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "I thought this was normal for them."

"No, they're usually only mildly idiotic...Except on Thursdays. Then they're just stupid." Flash pointed out.

Autumn suddenly realized she was still holding the uneaten half of Yusuke's muffin, "Yusuke-bunny-foo-foo-chan, where's the garbage?"

Flash pointed at Yusuke and laughed. Hiei smirked. Yusuke glared at them, "The garbage is in that short boy's hair."

"Ok!" Autumn walked over and stuck the muffin in Hiei's hair.

Hiei growled, "AUTUMN!"

"But it's summer..." Autumn blinked in confusion.

"No, idiot," Flash started to explain.

"It's not summer?" Autumn asked in surprise.

"No-" Flash began again.

"I can't believe it's not summer!!" Autumn had a horrified expression on her face.

"Would you just let me-" Flash tried again.

"All this time I thought it was summer! Damn, have I been missing class?!" Autumn was now panicking.

"AUTUMN IS YOUR NAME YOU IDIOT!!!" Flash screamed in Autumn's ear.

Autumn fell over on the ground with swirls for eyes. Hinote blinked, "So it _is_ summer?"

"Yes!" Flash yelled in frustration.

"I was just asking, lady! You don't have to get all 'snappy violent rawr' at me!" Hinote said as he backed away.

Hiei paused in his quest to get the muffin crumbs out of his hair and looked at Hinote, "Something is definitely wrong with them."

A flock of pigeons attacked Hiei. They all started rummaging in his hair for crumbs. Hiei screamed bloody murder at the birds and started hopping around flailing his arms to try and get the birds away. This only made the birds dig their nails into his scalp. Yusuke was laughing hysterically along with Hinote. Hinote took a picture of Hiei and his new feathery friends. Flash was trying hard not to laugh and Autumn was still on the floor dead...err...unconscious...

After the birds had left Hiei alone and Autumn was awake again, the group started walking away. Hinote stepped in a puddle and the water got all over his feet. He lifted his foot and put it down, "My shoes feel squishy!!!"

"Aw! Poor shoes!" Autumn yelled.

"Squish!! Squish!!" Hinote whined as he walked after the others.

"Hey, this would make a really great funny story! Somebody should write a story based off what happened today and add in some random not real characters just to torture them and make them suffer through this insanity! And yes I realize I'm talking at a...not...normal...speedy thing..." Autumn had started out talking fast and then trailed off at the end.

"Fast?" offered Hinote.

"Yeah! Fast!" Autumn grinned.

The two of them started laughing. Hiei, Flash, and Yusuke exchanged worried glances. Suddenly they heard someone running up to them. The five turned and saw a boy that should've had a paper bag over his head otherwise known as Kuwabara.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hinote and Autumn screamed and pointed at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara stopped and stared at them, "Are they ok?"

"No, they're not, but that reaction is understandable." Hiei said.

Kuwabara glared at Hiei, "What'd you say, shorty?!"

Just then, a ringing sound came from Yusuke's pocket. Yusuke reached in and pulled out Autumn's cell phone, "Hello?"

"Hello Yusuke, it's Kurama," Said Kurama over the phone.

"Oh, hey Kurama." Yusuke responded.

Autumn perked up, "Kura-chan?!"

"Autumn, go chase a car or something." Yusuke said absently.

"Ok!" Autumn yelled before running off to find a car to chase.

"YOU IDIOT!" Flash yelled at Yusuke before taking off after Autumn.

Kurama sounded concerned, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. You done with whatever you were doing?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, would you please bring them to my house?"

"Sure. See you soon." Yusuke hung up and stuck the phone back in his pocket.

Flash was dragging Autumn back to the others by the leg. Autumn was trying to stop herself from being dragged using her nails. Yusuke decided to help, "Hey Autumn, we're going to visit Kura-chan."

"YAY!" Autumn hopped up and started running to Kurama's house.

Chasing Autumn had gotten them to Kurama's very quickly. Autumn and Hinote both ran up to the doorbell.

"I wanna ring the bell!" Hinote whined.

"No! I'm going to ring the bell!" Autumn pushed the button.

Hinote hissed and pushed the button as well. Autumn pushed it again, and then Hinote, then Autumn, then Hinote, then they both started pushing it at the same time. Kurama opened the door quickly with a hairbrush hanging from his hair since he'd been brushing his hair before they came. He looked over at Autumn and Hinote who were pushing each other's faces away and using their free hands to push the doorbell repeatedly. He cleared his throat, they didn't pay attention. The two continued to push the doorbell.

"Um...guys?" Yusuke pointed at Kurama, who was starting to get angry.

Hinote and Autumn didn't pay attention and kept ringing the bell. Kurama's eye twitched and he yelled, "CHILDREN! CEASE AND DESIST!"

Autumn and Hinote immediately stood up straight and saluted, "Yes sir!"

"Holy hell! They called Kurama 'sir'! There really is something wrong with them!" Flash gasped.

Kurama glared at Flash as Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing. Hiei smiled slightly in amusement. Autumn ran up and hugged Kurama, "Kura-chan! This is so great! We've been awake for over 24 hours!"

"I feel dead and hyper at the same time!!" Hinote announced.

"Ah ha! So that's what's wrong with them!" Flash pointed at the two.

Kurama was holding Autumn's arm to make sure she didn't run off to chase a squirrel or something, "Let's get them inside and get them to sleep."

"Yeah, that way my nightmare can finally end!" Yusuke responded before pushing everyone inside Kurama's house.

Flash looked around, "Nobody's home?"

"No." Kurama responded as he took the brush out of his hair.

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked.

Autumn rolled her eyes, "Because that would force the authoress to think about explanations and possible outcomes, duh."

Everyone nodded and made sounds of understanding. Then, by the power of the authoress, they were all gathered in the living room. Autumn and Hinote were on the couch as the others tried to get them to sleep. They tried boring movies but the two took random socks they found in the couch and made them into puppets to amuse themselves. The others tried relaxing music and burning incense. Hinote and Autumn started singing random words along to the music.

"What now?" Yusuke asked.

"Hypnotism?" Kurama suggested.

Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at him blankly. Kurama sighed and held up a chain with a pendant attached, "You know when you hold up a pendant and swing it in front of someone's eyes so that they go into a trance?"

"Ooooooooh!" Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded in understanding.

"Idiots." Flash and Hiei announced unemotionally.

Kurama held the pendant in front of Autumn and Hinote. He swung it back and forth. Both demons watched the pendant with their eyes. Kurama then snapped his fingers. Autumn and Hinote hopped up onto the couch and used Kurama's hairbrush as a microphone as they sang Wild Wind together. Autumn sang Kurama's lines and Hinote sang Hiei's.

The others groaned in frustration. Yusuke turned to Kurama, "Now what, genius."

"Well...I have an idea but I don't think you'll like it..." Kurama started.

"If it involves anything perverted or the money that I worked hard to steal then I'm not doing it." Flash pointed out.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei instinctively felt for their wallets. Flash rolled her eyes, "I never said I stole money from _you_."

--Some random town:

Two random guys were standing in front of a house. One guy turned to the other, "Dude, where's my car?"

"Ugh, that line is so unoriginal." The other guy rolled his eyes.

"Dude, where the hell is my car?!" The first guy asked again.

The other guy felt his pocket, "Dude, where's my wallet!"

"Oh like that's more original than what I said! Damn you and your stupid spoof-y lines!!" The first guy responded.

Just then a car sped by being driven by a grey squirrel with green eyes that was laughing insanely. He threw some cards that had the squirrel's picture and yelled, "FOAMY!!!"

"That...was my car..." The first guy blinked.

  
(A.N: I don't own the movie _Dude, Where's my Car_ or Foamy the squirrel.)

--Back to Tokyo:

The guys sighed in relief, knowing that their wallets were still there. You can never be too careful when Flash is around. Yusuke turned to look at Kurama, "So what's you idea?"

"Well..." Kurama began. Everyone gathered around him as he revealed his plan.

Moments later, after a scene fade and some costume changing, there was a fence portion set up in front of Autumn and Hinote. The two were staring in wonder at the fence. Kurama coughed to get their attention. They looked up to see...everyone in fluffy white sheep costumes that allowed their faces to show via a large hole in the costume's mouth! Autumn and Hinote burst out laughing. Yusuke grumbled and got down on all fours.

"Baa!" He yelled as he ran clumsily and moved to jump the fence. Instead he got his foot caught in the fence which caused him to slam against the other side of the fence then hang by his foot from the wood. Yusuke started screaming curses.

"Now, Yusuke, this story is rated PG-13. Please refrain from using such foul language or else our dear authoress might get her story taken off of the website. You don't want to hold that kind of guilt on your shoulders, now do you? I would suggest instead that you make use of the many methods of anger management that are currently available for your benefit from psychiatrists all over the country." Kurama said in a speech voice. He paused and looked around.

Yusuke was asleep where he was hanging from the fence. Kuwabara had fallen asleep standing up. Flash was asleep while leaning against Hiei. Autumn and Hinote were curled up on the couch, fast asleep. Hiei was the only other one awake. He looked around at everyone unemotionally. He then looked back at Kurama. The two demons made eye contact.

"Hn. Baka kitsune (stupid fox)."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream: This was just a random one-shot humor fic that I decided to write. I had never actually planned to write this one. The idea just sort of sprouted from what happened to me and Mike on the 24th. I stayed awake for over 36 hours straight and it made me act stranger than usual. I stayed up talking to Mike and Peter on AIM. I felt dead yet strangely hyper at the same time. So that's where this idea came from. Tell me what you thought of it!


End file.
